Papa Dont Preach
by themagnificent ME
Summary: Song Fic. What happens when Matt starts dating a smexy french transfer student. crappy summery, warnings inside, teen to be safe. Enjoy darlins.


**This story was inspired by a video I saw on youtube by about Francis and Canada, called Papa Don't Preach [Franada] MAD, by minuiko. LINK: .com/watch?v=ttyLsOWpubs** **If the link don't work just look up papa don't preach Franada. It's the first link**

This is my fist fan fic so be gentle! Tell me should I write more or should I be banished to the naughty corner for horribly distorting the wonderful world of Axis Powers Hetalia?

Warnings – Men preg Matthew got knocked up. Shonan – ai (and stuff) that'd be it.

Story is semi real world, hey Matt gets knocked up. *shrugs*

Now remember BE NICE!

* * *

**Papa don't preach**

"Papa" Matt said quietly looking quickly at Arthur than quickly redirecting his eyes to the ground as his fingers fiddled with the hem of his bulky zip up that hid the small bump that had appeared about a week ago. He was so nervous. How was his papa going to react? He didn't think he could do this without his papa's help.

Arthur looked at Matthew. His son looked worried about something "What's wrong Matthew?"

"Ummmm... can, can we sit down please?"

"Of course we can Matthew." Arthur was beginning to get really worried; Matthew was behaving so oddly, he was beginning to wonder if he had gotten into some sort of trouble.

"Matthew is something wrong? You know if you're in any kind of trouble you can come to me."

"I know papa, which is why I need to talk to you." Matthew sat fidgeting for a few moments then suddenly he got up and knelt in front of his papa "Papa remember when I started my second year in high school and you warned me about that senior Francis Bonnefoy in the cooking club?"

-oOo-

~Flashback~

Matthew watched the senior in his cooking class. His long blond hair was pulled up in a ponytail and his blue eyes sparkled with joy as he shamelessly flirted with the supervising teacher. Matthew looked at him and sighed, he had a hopeless crush on the young French man since he had transferred here from France last year. He knew that his feelings would never come to anything. Francis was shameless slut and he would sleep with anyone, weather they were male or female. And hardly anyone ever said no to the flamboyant French man so why would he ever bother himself with one shy French Canadian?

What Matthew didn't realise was that the object of his affections had all ready noticed him. He had noticed the sweet little Canadian when he had first joined the cooking club. How could he ever miss the shy beauty with his wavy golden locks and innocent naive blue violet eyes? Matthew was just too fuckable to resist. Francis just needed to work up his courage to ask the sweet little thing out. It was one thing to go up to some one night stand where there was no real emotional attachment and ask for it, it was however quite another to go up to someone you were in love with and ask them to be your boyfriend. In fact Francis had been working up his courage to ask Matthew out for the past month. He looked over at the shy boy and caught him staring at him he smiled at the little Canadian who blushed furiously at being caught staring and turned back to chopping vegetables with his face glowing a cheery red.

"Mon petite Mathieu if you keep chopping the vegetables so quickly you will you cut yourself" Francis purred sneaking up behind the little Canadian. Matthew jumped and gave a small (manly) eep at the sudden presence of the French man behind him, and slicing his thumb with the knife he was using. "Ahhhh non, mon petit Lapin I did not mean for you to slice your beautiful hands. Here let me see" Francis scooped up the boys hand and inspected the small cut. "It is not bad mon petit lapin but we should take care of it quickly. Allow me to disinfect it." Francis raised Matthew's hand to his mouth and began to suck on the bleeding digit.

"Ahhhhn, Francis you...you don't have to." Matthew said as Francis's mouth closed over his bleeding thumb and began to suck. Francis looked up at though his eyelashes. Matthew shuddered and moaned as Francis's clever tongue licked his thumb his all ready bright blushing face growing darker.

"Mrs. Héderváry I think Matthews sick" said one of the less aware students of the cooking club, "He looks like he's got an awful fever, just look how red he is!" "Matthew jumped at the comment he had forgotten that they were in the percents of the other 5 members of the cooking club and the math teacher who supervised.

Elizabeta Héderváry sighed and made a note too herself to find a reason to give that student detention later. "Yes Feliciano, Francis why don't you take Matthew to the nurses' office." She'd get the details from Kiku later.

"With pleasure Mrs. Héderváry." Francis said looking at the cooking club supervisor and giving her a sultry wink. "Let us go mon petit Mathieu." Francis said slipping his arm around Matthew's slim waist and leading him away. It was later that day in the nurse's that Francis asked Matthew out. Much to the delight of the eavesdropping school nurse Kiku Honda and later Mrs. Héderváry.

It wasn't even a week later and Francis's and Matthew's relationship was the talk of the school, Francis, the man whore, the biggest slut in the school had actually settled down and was going steady with someone!

It was two months later that Matthew and Francis finally consummated their relationship. It was the longest Francis had every gone without sex, ever. But Francis knew Matthew was worth it.

Almost a year later Matthew was sitting in Francis's bed Francis's arms wrapped around him and a blanket wrapped around both of them. Matthew's eye browse were drawn together in thought. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He was having mood swings and having cravings for the weirdest things but he couldn't seem to be able to keep anything down.

"Matthew," Francis said quietly resting his chin on Matthew's shoulder, his face uncommonly serious, "have you considered that you might be pregnant?"

Matthew's eyes opened wide and his mouth formed a small o. That, that would explain everything.

~End flashback~

-oOo-

"Yes. Matthew did he do something to you? Tell me I'll take care of it don't worry now tell me what he did to you!"

"No Papa! That's not it. Not entirely."

"What's wrong than?"

"Papa please don't be mad but... me and Francis have been going out since last year... a...an-"

"WHAT! Matthew I told you to stay away from him! I can't believe that you would disrespect me like that I thought you were better than that!"

"I'm not a baby anymore Papa! I'm not you're little boy anymore! I can make my own decisions!"

"Matthew! Don't you take that tone with me! You're still my son and while you live in this house you will obey my rules!" Arthur snapped at his son. In a softer tone he whispered "I'm just worried about you. What would happen if that pervert got you pregnant or something?"

"I am pregnant." Matthew whispered not looking at his father.

"What?"Arthur said sharply, eyes narrowing at the boy kneeling in front of him.

"I AM PREGNANT!" Matthew shouted at his father tears in his eyes.

"Get rid of it." Arthur said flatly his face devoid of any emotion.

"What! No!" Matthew looked horrified at the thought of getting rid of his baby.

"Young man if you want to live in this house you will get rid of that...that...that thing!" Arthur bellowed standing up and glaring down at his son. Matthew stood up to glare right back at his father.

"No, I'm not going to get rid of Francis and my _child_!"

"Oh! And what do you think Francis will do when he finds out, hmmmm? He'll drop you faster than a hot brick and let you take all the responsibility yourself!" Arthur was slowly turning a red color that would make an apple jealous. "He won't let this baby ruin HIS life!"

"Francis all ready knows! He said that he wants to marry me!"

"NO! You're too young to have a child! You will get rid of it!" Matthew turned around and headed for the door tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "MATTHEW!"

Matthew opened the door, then paused and turned around to smile gently at his father. "I'm sorry Papa but I'm keeping my baby." He turned around and walked out the door closing it softly behind him leaving a stunned Arthur standing by himself in the dining room.

When Matthew stood out on the door step he noticed a tall man with long blond hair pulled into a ponytail sitting on the steps up to the door. He smiled as the man looked up at him a gentle smile on his face. Quickly walking down the steps he grabbed Francis by the scarf and pulled him into a deep and loving kiss.

* * *

Read and Review darlings and be nice I learn more from love than hate so if enough people like this I will write more.

Flabbergasted! Wanted to use that word in the story but I felt that it took away from the story... flabbergasted! Such a funny word.


End file.
